


[podfic] Family Reunion

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Ravager Family [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, I'm Sorry, Podfic, Prompt Fic, Sequel, Strangely Canon Compliant though, Wishlist 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which the team meets Peter's not-parents.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411630) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
****

**Warnings:** Prompt Fic, Sequel, Crack, Crossover, Dysfunctional Family, I'm Sorry, Wishlist 2015, Strangely Canon Compliant though  
****

**Length:**  00:12:08  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(GotG_BtVS\)%20_Family%20Reunion_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
